


Mon immortel

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Help, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Takaki comprit ce que Kei voulait de lui, ce soir.Il le comprit par la désolation dans son regard, il le comprit par cette main qui donnait l’impression d’être une demande pour qu’il faisait le même, par le kimono qu’il porta, une claire démonstration d’où il avait été avant d’aller chez lui.Kei ne voulait pas penser, et Yuya comprenait ça très bien.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Mon immortel

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Mon immortel**

Yuya regardait Kei, énervé, assis dans le canapé de son appartement.

C’était le soir, le soleil s’était couché presque entièrement, et il faisait très chaud.

Il ne put pas éviter de remarquer que son vêtement – débardeurs et une paire de shorts légers de la maison – jurait avec celui de son ami.

Quand il avait sonné à la porte et Yuya avait ouvert, il lui avait pris quelques seconds avant de réagir à la présence de Kei sur le seuil, vêtu d’un kimono bleu foncé.

Il avait été au bout de lui demander pourquoi il s’était vêtu comme ça, mais ensuite il avait rappelé quel jour c’était et il s’était limité à le laisser entrer, en fermant la porte et en l’atteignant dans le salon, sans ne lui dire pas un mot.

Kei regardait un point indéfini par la fenêtre.

Son expression était rigide, comme un masque de glace, et il était assis tellement droit dans le bord du canapé que Yuya se demandait s’il était prêt à fuir.

Dès que le plus vieux s’assit à ses côtés, Inoo se retourna vers lui, et Takaki remarqua quelque chose d’anormal dans son regard, comme du désespoir, comme une demande d’aide qu’il ne savait pas comment satisfaire.

Mais Kei avait toujours été bon à demander directement ce qu’il voulait, sans laisser place à l’imagination.

Il inclina la tête vers Yuya, en appuyant la joue contre sa poitrine et en s’approchant pour lui embrasser lentement le cou, geste auquel Yuya s’écarta, confus.

Kei ne se laissa pas arrêter ; il se releva, toujours sans dire un mot, et il se dirigea d’un pas traîné vers la chambre, certain que Takaki allait le suivre.

Et il le fit, en effet, après moins d’un moment.

Il trouva son ami assis au bord du lit, tandis qu’il caressait lentement avec un main le drap de soie, d’un air absorbé.

Yuya s’agenouilla dans son dos, en appuyant une main dans son épaule et en le faisant retourner.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici, Kei ? » il lui demanda, tout bas.

Inoo hocha la tête, sans arrêter de bouger la main sur la soir, presque comme s’il était enchanté, comme s’il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter.

« Je ne voulais pas rentrer à la maison, aujourd’hui. Il n’y a personne à m’attendre, et… » il soupira, en détournant le regard. « Je ne voulais pas rester tout seul. » il termina, puis il fit glisser la main sur la jambe de Yuya, en le caressant avec la même délicatesse utilisée avec la soie du drap.

Takaki comprit ce que Kei voulait de lui, ce soir.

Il le comprit par la désolation dans son regard, il le comprit par cette main qui donnait l’impression d’être une demande pour qu’il faisait le même, par le kimono qu’il porta, une claire démonstration d’où il avait été avant d’aller chez lui.

Kei ne voulait pas penser, et Yuya comprenait ça très bien.

Il n’avait pas réellement envie de satisfaire sa demande, mais il allait le faire quand même.

Il ne se demanda pas s’il était bon ou mauvais, il ne se demanda pas ce qu’il pouvait faire de différent pour le soulager, car même dans ces conditions, même avec sa douleur au fond des yeux, il avait confiance en ce que Kei voulait, et dans le fait qu’il était allé voir lui pour l’obtenir.

Il monta mieux sur le lit, en défaisant lentement l’obi qui attachait le kimono et en le baissant sur ses épaules, puis il se pencha pour effleurer sa peau avec les lèvres et la langue, en soupirant quand il le vit fermer les yeux et commencer à pleurer, presque involontairement.

Il pleura tout le temps, Kei.

Il pleura tandis que Yuya finissait de lui enlever tous les parties du kimono et tandis qu’il se déshabillait à son tour, il pleura tandis qu’il le touchait et embrassait, et le serrait comme pour le protéger par quelque danger invisible.

Et il pleura tandis que Yuya entrait en lui, lentement, pour ne lui blesser pas, en essayant de tout faire pour lui faire atteindre l’orgasme, pour lui concéder même seulement quelques instants où il n’était pas forcé à penser à rien, où il ne devait pas faire face à une réalité trop douloureuse pour être supporté.

Et il y réussit.

Un court moment, mais il y réussit, et il fut heureux d’avoir fait quelque chose pour lui, même si tellement inutile, même si probablement mauvaise.

Il resta allongé dans le lit à ses côtés, Kei, en jouant avec les draps de soie, en les laissant glisser dans sa peau avec de l’air absorbé.

Yuya continuait à le regarder, en se demandant ce qui lui traversait l’esprit, quand le plus jeune se serra contre lui et le peu des larmes versées pendant le sexe se transformèrent en pleurer épais.

Yuya soupira et lui serra dans ses bras, en lui laissant défouler sans lui demander rien, sans même prétendre de le consoler.

Il l’écouta pleurer, et un peu il pleura aussi, car dans la hâte de le distraire, de ne lui faire penser et de satisfaire son envie soudaine de n’être non plus tout seul, il avait oublié de pleurer pour le premier anniversaire de la mort de Kota.


End file.
